


Tobio Was There

by big_dipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Parenting, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hinata Shouyou Needs a Hug, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Im Projecting, Insecure Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Friend, Light Angst, M/M, Mommy Issues, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_dipper/pseuds/big_dipper
Summary: Hinata was on top of the world! He loved his team and he loved playing in games! He just wished his family would come to support him.  Natsu loved to watch him play but his mom thought it was a waste of time. Was he really that pathetic his own family didn't want to watch him play?or: Hinata's family never comes to any of his games and he can't help but feel jealous when he sees his teammate's family supporting themContains Manga Spoilers! Rated teen for some language.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Tobio Was There

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is my first fic please be nice to me. constructive criticism is welcome in the comments! feel free to point out any typos or anything as well. love you all!!
> 
> no this totally isnt me projecting no what are you talking about?

Shoyo was fine. He was because he finally got to play on a real team in real games! He loved it! They had just pulled off an insane win against Sejoh in a game and he couldn’t be happier. As he looked around into the crowd he didn’t see his mom or his sister. He expected that but it never gets any easier. 

“Hey dumbass what are you looking for?” Kageyama asked.

“What? Nothing stupid stop staring!” 

“Is your family here? My sister was able to come if you want to meet her.”

“Oh… Yeah they just had to leave early!! I’ll come with you”

Shoyo was NOT about to let his best friend know that his family never showed up to a single one of his games. Were he and Kageyama best friends? Shoyo decided that was a problem for another day. He put on his trademark smile that could light up even the darkest of hearts and followed Kageyama over to where his sister sat.

“Hey Tobio great game!” his sister yelled “Oh whose this are you gonna introduce your friend?” she added once she saw Hinata.

“This is my friend Hinata,” he turned to Shoyo, “This is my sister Miwa don't be weird” 

“What Kageyama I’m NEVER weird! I'm the most normal person you know!” Hinata shot back

“God shut UP I’m never taking you to meet anyone ever again.” 

Shoyo only laughed in reply. Tobio’s heart clenched as he really did love that laugh, but something was off about it. He would interrogate him later.

“Hinata! Kageyama! Get your asses over here or we’re gonna leave without you!” They heard Tanaka yell at them.

“Whoops boys you better go join your team I’m not driving you anywhere if you do get left behind” Miwa said.

“Alright alright we’re coming.” Kageyama replied.

They rejoined their team as they made the way to the bus back to Karasuno. Everyone was beat as they had just played a whole three-set game against a tough team and barely made it to the bus without collapsing. Hinata and Kageyama sat next to each other on the way home as usual. When Hinata thought no one was looking he kept checking his phone and looking awfully sad. Kageyama obviously noticed because the idiot could never keep still and he was trying to get some rest.

“Dumbass stop moving not everyone runs on zero sleep!” He whispered as not to wake the others.

Hinata yelped in surprise as he thought Kageyama was already asleep.

“ACK Sorry sorry i will stop being so scary Scaryama.” 

“Scaryama?? If i wasn't so tired I’d kill you in your sleep”

“Fine fine i’ll drop the nicknames,,,,, Bakeyama.”

“Alright thats-”

“Will you guys SHUT UP already.” Tsukishima whisper-shouted at them from behind.

“Fine fine he started it,” Hinata replied.

“Did not!” 

“If you guys keep it up we WILL separate you!” he heard Coach Ukai yell from the front

“FINE” Hinata and Kageyama yelled at the same time, although quieting down as secretly neither one of them wanted to be separated.

The bus ride back gave Hinata time to think. And even though him having coherent thoughts not about volleyball was rare to him, this was something he’d been thinking about for a while. Why didn't his family ever show up to his games? Natsu wasn't old enough to come on her own. She was barely old enough to be in school, but she loved watching him play volleyball at home. He thought his mom would take her to a game for her sake if nothing else. Shoyo’s dad left soon after Natsu was born and their mom always blamed him for it. There was a reason he was so small. They fell on financial hardships and Shoyo was never given enough food as a child in order to leave more for his mom and Natsu. Even now that his mom has a better job he finds himself always giving Natsu more food than him and skipping meals to save money. Old habits die hard, he thinks the saying is.   
His mom never approved of his undying pursuit of volleyball, she thought it was a waste of time if he wasn’t any good at it. His school never had a team so it wasn’t like he could improve. And how was he supposed to improve if he barely got enough food to sustain himself without the added exercise? Whatever. That was in the past now. His one game in middle school against Kageyama lit the fire he needed under him. And now he had a real team even better than he could have dreamed of. So what if his mom isn't supportive? He didn't need her!

In preparation for nationals training became incredibly intense. Shoyo loved it. His mom however, did not. She wanted him to get a job and not waste time on this sport that was going to get him nowhere in life. They practiced nearly every day and Daichi’s training regiment was nothing to scoff at. All that mattered was that he was getting better. The Quick was improving as always and he was even getting better at receives! Kageyama even complimented him sometimes and that never happened before! He was on top of the world. 

That can never last.

His mom made him get a job.

Kageyama had started to wonder why Hinata wasn’t staying late with him to practice anymore. He was pissed. And he was pissed that he was pissed because he shouldn’t be missing the idiot if he doesn’t want to get better. That's not Kageyama’s problem. But he knew Shoyo wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to play volleyball if something wasn’t wrong. He knew. He would never admit that he missed Shoyo’s smile. Or his presence after everyone had left the gym and it was just them. He was also putting less effort into practice. He was always tired and down even though he would never admit to anything being wrong. Kageyama even went so far as to get Suga to pull Hinata aside and ask him because if anyone can get the truth it's him. Suga teased him for days telling him how cute it was he cared for Hinata (he did not) Suga got nothing from Hinata but he did agree something was wrong. It was about time Kageyama took this into his own hands. His best friend was keeping secrets from him and that would not stand.

It only took one more refusal to stay late for him to corner him.

“Hey dumbass why do you never stay late with me anymore?”

Hinata looked taken aback. Letting the mask fall for a second almost imperceptibly. “What do you mean Kageyamaaa?” 

“What do you mean what do I mean idiot? You haven't stayed late to practice with me for weeks and nationals are just around the corner!”

Hinata winced at the reminder. “Oh it's nothing I just have to…. Babysit Natsu that's it!”

“I know that's not true Hianta. Your mom always gets Natsu from school. Her shift ends at 2 and doesn't start until 7 the next morning. You bring her to school for God sakes.”

“You- you remembered that?”

“Of course i remembered that! If we want to practice in the mornings I have to know your schedule! Stop deflecting the question. Why can't you stay late anymore! I know something is wrong, you love volleyball!”

“Awww do you care about me Kageyama~”

“What if i do? Answer the goddamn question Hinata.”

Hinata was surprised. He didn't think Kageyama cared about him. He didn't think anyone cared about him. Even if it was just for volleyball. It felt… nice?

“My mom made me get a job.” Hinata mumbled.

“What did you say dumbass speak up?”

“My mom made me get a job.” 

“She what? Hinata why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was embarrassed alright? What am I supposed to say ‘sorry i can't practice late anymore my mom hates volleyball and we’re struggling financially?’ I didn't want to get made fun of by everyone. It doesn't matter anyway, I'm still practicing when I get home.”

Kageyama didn’t know what to think. He had never met Hinata’s mom and he never heard much about her. Thinking about it, he wasn't sure he’d ever seen her with Hinata. And he had no idea the Hinatas were struggling. They were best friends isn't this the type of thing you tell each other?

“Okay idiot whatever. I won’t make fun of you. If you need help you can- you can give me a call or whatever.”

“Thanks Kageyama! I’ll be fine, don't worry about me.” Hinata added with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Nationals were amazing. Better than Hinata could have ever dreamed. That was until the Kamomedai match. His family wasn’t there to watch. Of course they weren’t. He had worked himself day and night for weeks upon weeks even getting a job to get on his mother’s good side and they still hadn’t shown up for even one game. He had gotten his first perfect receive! He did it! But they didn't care. No one cared. 

All of that work was his downfall in the end. The team found out he was playing with a fever. He felt fine! He could still play! “Don’t take me out” he wanted to scream. “I can do it!” “I'm not useless, I'm not a burden, I won't ruin this for you all!” 

Takeda took him out. 

Karasuno lost.

Even though it taught him a valuable lesson it stung. It never stopped stinging. The team assured him it wasn’t his fault. Deep down he knew it was. They called his mom. He never heard the end of it. 

Kageyama cornered him one day. After he was feeling better physically. 

“It was because of the job wasn't it?”

“What was Kageyama?” Hinata replied with no trace of his normal smile on his face.

“You know, the fever? Nationals? Can your mom not see what this is doing to you?”

“It's none of your business.” Hinata spat back.

“Yes it is my business! You're my teammate! The only one who can do the quick!”

“IS IT ALL JUST VOLLEYBALL WITH YOU?” Hinata had reached his breaking point. The constant disapproval and dislike from his mom got to him. All he wanted to do was play volleyball. But Hinata was so much more than that. He wanted someone to care about him for him. Volleyball was just one part of him! That didn’t mean he wanted to be put down for it though. He just wanted someone to support him. Every part of him. 

“Hinata…” Kageyama was shocked. He didn't realize how bad this was getting to him. Of course he didn't care about Shoyo for just volleyball. He cared about all of him. He loved him! Wait what? Kageyama just realized what he felt towards Hinata. All the weird feelings in his stomach and caring about his well being? It was love. He just wanted the best for Hinata. 

“No, it's fine, I'm sorry I said anything,” Hinata then added. It was unlike him to look so down. Kageyama hated it. He hated it. Hinata was sunshine personified and he missed that.

“Of course i care about you more than just volleyball. I never wanted you to feel you had to overwork yourself. You really are a dumbass if you think like that.”

Hinata started to tear up. He tried to stop crying but he couldn’t. He just wanted to let it all out.

“My mom doesn’t like that I do volleyball. She thinks I need to focus on other things. But i don’t want to do that! I love volleyball! And I love playing with you! But she just never stops. It just got worse after the Kamomedai match. I just ruined it for you all! I didn’t say it enough but I'm so sorry. I’m so-”

“Hinata stop.”

He kept rambling. He was basically incoherent at this point. Hinata had been holding it in for so long and he just wanted to let it all out. 

“I’m so sorry i didn't mean to ruin your first Nationals in high school it's all my fault-”

“Hinata- Hina- SHOYO!” 

That made Hinata pause. Kageyama had never called him by his first name before.

“Shoyo you really are an idiot if you think you were the reason we lost. They were better than us. That's it. We win as a team and lose as a team. It wasn't your fault. You better get your head out of your ass if you want to stay on the court with me. Who cares about your mom! You have the team! We all care about you! Hell, you have me! I love you Hinata! You’re amazing!”

Hinata was speechless. And he’s never speechless. He had loved Kageyama since day one. Even back in middle school when they were sworn enemies there was something about him that stuck with Hinata. And when Kageyama came to Karasuno he could become best friends with him! He loved it but there was always something missing. The blushing and weird feeling he got around him were more than just friendly things, right? 

“I- Kageyama I love you too.”

“Oh.”

“Oh? You confess to me and just say Oh? You really are an idiot!” Hinata laughed. He was laughing so hard he cried. Kageyama joined in too, it was absurd. This whole situation was absurd. It was the first time in awhile they had laughed that hard.

They started dating after that. No one was surprised. 

In their third year when Hinata went to Brazil his mom refused to help him. She didn’t acknowledge that he wanted to play professionally.

But Tobio was there.

When Hinata came back to Japan and made the MSBY Black Jackals team his mom wouldn’t look him in the eye and refused to pick up his calls.

But Tobio was there. And was there when they reunited. Even though he lost. Hinata perfectly receiving his serve brought in a new age of volleyball for them. It was a monumental moment in an Earth-shattering game for them. THe fulfilled a promise they had made back in middle school. A recreation of the game Tobio had watched with his grandfather all those years ago. MSBY Black Jackals vs. The Schweiden Adlers. He could only hope there were kids out there who would fall in love with the sport like they did.

At the Olympics in Tokyo Shoyo made his Olympic debut. His mom still did not seem to care. But Natsu was there. She wanted to see her inspiration in person. 

And of course Tobio was there as always. 

Shoyo made sure to never miss one of Natsu’s games. Tobio fully supported that and often went with him. He often saw his mom there too. He wished she could have been there for him but he is glad Natsu gets what he yearned after for so many years. He wanted to go as a reminder.

Shoyo was always there.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! comments are welcome!


End file.
